


Why Do Clouds Cry?

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuto cries, Crying, Intentional suicide attempt?, Kenma is oblivious, Kenma is trying to stay strong, Kuroo is hurting, Kuroo just wants to die, M/M, Slow Build, akaashi cries, attempted suicide, everyone cries, his friends come to help him, hurting, idk yet im still deciding, more tags as we go, smh im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Why do the clouds cry?" Kenma paused his video game to stare at his best friend. "I mean why can't it always be sunny? I hate when we have to stay inside, it makes me restless" kuroo sheepishly rubbed at the nape of his neck trying to explain himself and his ridiculous question. Kenma dragged his eyes back to his game "I think it's so we don't take the sun for granted" and resumed his game of Pokémon. Kuroo had seemed unsatisfied with that answer and pouted at his friend. "But I know the sun will always be there so-" Kuroo looked over and noticed that Kenma was no longer listening and decided to drop the subject. 'Why do the clouds cry?' at first it seemed like a stupid thing to ask and Kenma didn't think much of it but as he laid in his bed those 5 words kept running through his mind. 'Why do clouds cry?'





	Why Do Clouds Cry?

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaaay this fic is angsty so if you don't like that I suggest you look for another fic to read, lol. I've rewritten this like a thousand times and I still hate it, I start off rough but as the story goes on I promise it'll get better! I hope this doesn't make you cringe too much!!(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

It was odd to receive a text message this late at night so of course when his phone buzzed the first thing Kenma did was throw it across the room. He twisted his head to stare at the device. His screen, which now had a crack right through the middle, lit up displaying he had another notification. Kenma sighed heaving himself off the bed and begrudgingly walked his way to the now broken phone.

Kuroo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧- u up?  
Kuroo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧- look i know youre mad but

Kenma studied the texts feeling annoyed, "He should know bet-" then came another message.

Kuroo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧- kenma plz

Kenma always had a soft spot for his childhood friend, but currently he was holding a grudge and didn't want to deal with the other's childish games so he decided to just turn off his phone and call it a night, 'Kuroo can be mad at me tomorrow' he thought and let his mind drift into a peaceful sleep.

He was startled by the sound of pebbles hitting the window. Kenma knew damn well who it was and debated on whether or not he should get up or just feign innocence and wait for the bothersome noise to dissipate. Then came another knock a couple seconds later, and another. After the fifth knock Kenma slammed open the window, "what the fuck Kuroo? It's 2 in the morning couldn't whatever it is just wait till the morning? we have school tomo-" as he looked down towards his best friend, he noticed the way his body was slumped against the tree that he'd normally use to climb into the other's window. "Kuroo?" Kenma's blood ran cold. "Hey Kitten" was all that Kuroo could manage before he fell to his knees.

***************************************************************

"Why do the clouds cry?" Kenma paused his video game to stare at his best friend. "I mean why can't it always be sunny? I hate when we have to stay inside, it makes me restless" kuroo sheepishly rubbed at the nape of his neck trying to explain himself and his ridiculous question. Kenma dragged his eyes back to his game "I think it's so we don't take the sun for granted" and resumed his game of Pokémon. Kuroo had seemed unsatisfied with that answer and pouted at his friend. "But I know the sun will always be there so-" Kuroo looked over and noticed that Kenma was no longer listening and decided to drop the subject. 'Why do the clouds cry?' at first it seemed like a stupid thing to ask and Kenma didn't think much of it but as he laid in his bed those 5 words kept running through his mind. 'Why do clouds cry?' 

**************************************************************

"KUROO!" Kenma screamed, jumping out of his window and on to the old tree that he's climed a million times, he slipped and cut his leg on one of the branches and he felt pain throughout his chest but all that mattered was that he got to his best friend "Kuroo? Kuroo? What happened? Hey! Wake up! Kuroo!" Kenma began to cry. There was blood running down Kuroo's arms and the smell of iron filled the cold air around them. Kenma fumbled for his phone and began to dial 911. "Yes hello! M-My friend- Kuroo! H-He's hurt. There's blood everywhere a-a-and I don't know what t-to do. Please, just help me! Please!" "Okay sir and ambulance is on the way, please remain calm and stay on the line until help arrives." Kenma sniffled "o-ok-okay"

**************************************************************

"Hey Kenma, do you believe in Hell?" the question came as a surprise one day when they were both sitting outside on the rooftop starting at the clouds. "I don't know Kuroo, why?" Kenma looked over at him and noticed the purple bags under his eyes, 'is he getting enough sleep?' and waited for him to speak. Kuroo looked tired. He looked more than tired. Over the past few weeks Kenma began to notice the way his smile looked broken and how his normally unruly hair looked even more so. He meant to ask Kuroo if something was going on but he just brushed it off as being stress over his entrance exams and pushed the worrying thoughts towards the back of this mind. When Kuroo showed up with bloodshot eyes and his usually pristine uniform wrinkled and disheveled, Kenma had had enough and pushed his way through the hallways with a dazed Kuroo following suit. And thats how they ended up on the rooftop cloud-watching. Kenma stared at Kuroo waiting for his response, he grew accustomed to his weird questions and tried not to take them too seriously. "I think this might be my hell..." Kuroo looked at his best friend with utter dismay and tears began to fall down his face. He looked sad. Kenma did the only thing he could and held onto his friend as his body shook and whispered soothing words in his ear. 

'Why do clouds cry?'

**************************************************************

"Kuroo it's going to be okay, okay? I'm going to stay by your side. I-I w-w-wont let anything happen t-to you." Kenma smiled down at Kuroo with tears staining his shirt and watched as his eyes struggled to stay open. 

Kuroo felt awful, his head felt like it was about to burst and his arms ached. He woke up to a plain white room with this god awful stench of disinfectant invading his naval cavity. "Am I finally dead?" he said to himself. When he came to the realization of what happened his body went stiff. Why was he in he hospital? Why isn't he dead? He fucking failed. He had one job and he failed. He's been a failure all throughout his pitiful life, of course he fucked it up. Kuroo laughed at how stupid this whole thing was, he was so tired. He just wanted to sleep, why couldn't he just sleep? Please, why? Why does this have to be his life? And then he screamed, he screamed for so long that his throat felt raw, even after one of the nurses came in, even after they began to hold his body down. He kicked and shoved and screamed. Then a syringe plunged into his body and he faded in and out of reality. A boy with golden, cat like eyes watched in horror.  
**************************************************************

"Are you okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this chapter was sooooo bad, I'm sorry guys!!!! This is just me experimenting right now but give me a few chapters and we'll be back in the groove of things! XOXO until next time!!!


End file.
